Demons of the Sea
by JenFoxworth
Summary: In an alternate demension, the pirates are no longer just people, there are many others. And Tortuga is far more vast then realized, and the fighters of the sea are far more civilized then the governmental navys attempting to destroy them.


Shadow couldn't remember anything, not anything before awaking aboard the Dark Swade, the most fearsome pirate ship in the southern seas. He had woken on the deck, wet and cold, with a sick feeling in his stomach. They were bloodthirsty and evil looking, and the only reason they had saved him was because they thought that he might become part of their crew, or slave. Shadow didn't consent, and they feared him when their captain lost a battle with him.

They stayed away, and the moment they docked into Tortuga, he left, though he did not give up the thought of piracy. Strangely enough, the black hedgehog found he liked the rambunctious city, it's dark flair and insanity appealing to him. Though he couldn't stand the way the other pirates on the Dark Swade had acted, bragging about how many people they had gullied, he was leaning more and more towards this, piracy.

He 'acquired' some clothing, sashes, bandanas, belts, boots, and jacket. It didn't take him long to find weapons either. A couple pistols and a short sword were enough for him. After all this, he still wondered about what to do. Shadow was sitting in a bar that was filled with loud yelling and sounds of drunken pirates, in deep thought about this, when he someone sat at his table.

This white bat... She looked familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but he had seen her somewhere before. She was wearing similar pirate clothes, though her shirt vest was a bit more open, a bit seductively. The hedgehog ignored this and stared at her face. She stared at his.

"So, Shadow, what are you doing here?" she asked. He flinched, how did she know who he was?! She smiled even more at the confusion on his face, knowing that she had him where she wanted. "I see you've lost your memory, again. Why don't you come on back to your ship, and we'll see what we can do about that, eh?" She winked at him, adjusting her belt a bit. What did she mean by 'his ship', and who just was she? The black hedgehog knew he had little choice but to believe her, or at least she was a bit of a lead, even if she was lying. He gave her a slight nod, and they got up and walked out the pub, leaving the sound of fighting behind them.

The docks were unusually quiet, but that was because Rouge had paid them off to leave, to have the dock privately for the Dark Blood. It hadn't been the same without their captain, the Swade taking their title as the fastest ship on the seas without him to lead. But that would be over soon. Even though the accident had caused him to lose his memory, she had confidence that he would be back to his old self soon, giving orders, griping at her suggestions though taking them seriously, and of course, keeping his eyes on Amy 'Thorn' Rose. Jet Hawk was in the crow's nest when he spotted them coming.

"Well, whaddya know, the Cap'n's back!" He leaned over and looked at Wave, who was busy mocking Storm behind his back as he scrubbed the deck.

"Why do I always have to do this job?!" Storm complained, finally putting down the scrub brush and mop water.

"Because Captain Shadow assigned that to you before he disappeared, so you're stuck!" Wave told him.

"Hey guys, you may not have to gripe much more, cuz here he comes!" Jet yelled down to them.

"The Captain?!" They said in unison.

"Should I go tell Amy?" Wave wondered aloud. Jet swung down by a rope and landed next to them.

"Nah, don't bother, she'll know soon enough!" the green hawk laughed.

"Hey, guys, look who I found wanderin' Tortuga. Kinda havin' trouble remembering things, so help enlighten him. But don't try nothin' funny, I already told him about the job list." Rouge said. The birds sighed, then started laughing.

It didn't take Shadow long to get used to ordering his crew around again, though he noticed that no matter what job he gave them, they actually seemed fond of him. He went for the first time to his own quarters to take a nap before they left dock, but was accosted by a rather viscous-looking pink hedgehog. She leapt at him, hugging him tightly, then sort of hung of his side with her arm thrown around his shoulder.

"Nice to see ya back, Cap. I had a nice time fighting over the ship with Bossy while ya were gone." The moment the black hedgehog looked into her fierce eyes, his memory came shooting back. He was the Captain of this ship, Dark Blood. For years after being thrown backward in time, he had used it for piracy, stealing and plundering from the Royal Hedgehog Navy. The stuck up asses deserved it, he had always said, after all, the Navy was always stealing from it's own people anyway.

He put his own arms around Amy, Thorn as he called her. She had always been by his side, deserting the leader of the Royal Navy for him. She smiled devilishly at him. "Oh, ho! So I make ya remember everything hunh?" she said, curling her arms tighter behind his neck until their noses touched. Shadow gave her a smile, which he never did unless highly amused or in her presence.

"I would be like that damn Sonic if you didn't." He whispered. Amy was the only one he had met so far that could bring the soft side out of him, he cared about her, just as much as he had Maria so many years before, or where the years later now? The black hedgehog moaned in pleasure as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. He kissed her back, his fingers curling around her soft waist as she forced him down onto his bed, her body ontop of his.

She paused for a moment, getting up to draw the shades down to the windows. She turned back to look at him, the black hedgehog lying on his back watching her, a hand resting on his chest, waiting for her to lie with him. 'Thorn' smirked at him again. Resting her head on his chest, she felt his arms around her, stroking her.

"You look nice in this outfit." He said. She smiled inwardly, content to have him back. She had dug out these clothes from the bottom of her trunk, ripping them and switching them up to fit her new style. A halter top, shorts, the bandana and earrings, all different then before Shadow had left, as before she had worn some of the 'Captains' old clothes.

"Oh really? Well, thankyou, oh great captain." She said, somewhat sarcastically. Amy smiled at him and slowly drifted off to sleep laying on him, and he remembered all the adventures he has shared with her while within this world of piracy.


End file.
